


Hinata Shoyo’s X Very X Interesting Friends

by HOWAREYOU



Category: Haikyuu!!, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crossover, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Killua Zoldyck, Volleyball, it all started with Hisoka, made up hunter language, scary people in the bathroom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOWAREYOU/pseuds/HOWAREYOU
Summary: When he was twelve, Hinata Shoyo decided to take a shot at the Hunter Exam. That decision forever changed his life and because of it he’s met lots of friends and enemies over the years. His best friends visit him in Miyagi one day, and the Karasuno team learns things about Hinata that they didn’t know before.
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shoyo & Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 28





	Hinata Shoyo’s X Very X Interesting Friends

Being a part of the Karasuno Volleyball Club filled Shoyo with glee and gave him that familiar rush of adrenaline. His days of being a Hunter may have been over, but it was nice knowing he could still use some of his skills in his daily life. 

Every now and again, he would remember all the adventures he had been on. He’d remember all the friends he had made, the good times and laughs they had shared, all the enemies they had faced. He tried not to think about the Chimera Ants. Most of his memories brought a smile on his face, he even still kept in contact with almost all of his friends. 

A vibration from the phone on his desk drawer had him reach out to get it. He beamed once he saw what the notification was. It was from the group chat that he, Gon, Killua, and Alluka shared. 

Clicking it immediately, he read the latest text that had been sent from Killua. 

The Squad (Members: Fishingrod, Lightningboi, Orange, Alluka/Nanika) 

Lightningboi: Guys check out where me and Alluka are now

(Picture sent on Sunday, 9:31 p.m) 

Fishingrod: :0 

Orange: Isnt that the skytree in tokyo??? 

Alluka/Nanika: :0 it is how did you know?

Orange: i went there recently for a training camp in tokyo it was super fun!!!

Lightningboi: You mean for volleyball right?

Orange: ye 

Fishingrod: tokyos in japan right 🤔

Orange: ye why

Fishingrod: cause im here right now with ging 😀

Orange: really? Where are you right now 

Fishingrod: someplace called kyoto 🤔

Orange: you guys should totally visit me in miyagi!!!

Orange: we can play volleyball together!!!

Fishingrod: sure sounds like a lot of fun!!! Besides i havent seen you guys in ages :) 

Lightningboi: as long as it's not as intense as the game we played with Razor I’m down

Alluka/Nanika: whos razor?

Lightningboi: He’s the guy we had to beat in a volleyball game in Greed Island to get a card. I told you about him before, remember?

Alluka/Nanika: o yh

Orange: ill have to ask coach ukai if its alright if we could use the gym but he should be okay with it

Orange: hes super chill 

Orange: how about you guys come down to miyagi next week and meet me after practice on lets say friday?

Lightningboi: Friday next week? Sounds good, Alluka and I will have plenty of time to go sightseeing too

Alluka/Nanika: I want to try ramen big brother!!!

Lightningboi: Yeah, we can have some for lunch tomorrow I also want to see what kind of snacks Tokyo has to offer

Alluka/Nanika: yay youre the best big brother :)

Orange: when your down in miyagi we should get meat buns 

Orange: coach ukai sells the best ones

Fishingrod: he owns a store too??? 😱

Orange: ye its called sakanoshita market 

Fishingrod: i thought his name was ukai 🤔

Orange: thats what i said!! But apparently the store is from his mothers side or something

Fishingrod: o wow 😯 

Lightningboi: Guys it's getting late, me and Alluka should get going soon 

Alluka/Nanika: aww do i have to go to bed

Lightningboi: Don’t you want ramen tomorrow? 

Alluka/Nanika: fine see you next friday gon shoyo!!!

Fishingrod: bye!!! 👋

Orange: see ya i should probably get going since i still have homework :(

Fishingrod: oof 😔

Lightningboi: Geez, don’t tell me you forgot, you’re as forgetful as Gon is I swear

Fishingrod: hey! 😡

Orange: i didnt forget i was busy playing volleyball with bakageyama

Lightningboi: uh huh anyway see ya later

Lightningboi is offline

Alluka/Nanika is offline 

Fishingrod is offline 

Shoyo felt like he was about to burst from excitement. “All right!” He let out a cheer, falling back on his bed and landing on soft fluffy pillows. 

Next Friday couldn’t come any sooner! But first… his eyes landed on his textbooks sitting in a messy pile on the top of his desk. He grimaced checking the time on his phone, it was almost 10 o’clock. Guess he wasn’t going to get much sleep tonight.

The next day, Shoyo found himself getting ready for school briskly. But also a lot later than usual. Chomping down on his toast in one swift bite, gulping down his milk and racing to his bike he hopped on. 

If he hurried he might still be able to beat Kageyama. He was so pumped there was no way he could lose to Bakageyama this time! 

Karasuno High School was very quiet in the morning. There weren’t many students around, and the majority of the people there were for clubs, much like what Shoyo was there for. 

He recognized a few of the people there, like the basketball captain and some other basketball members. The girl who always sat beside a tree alone and played on her phone. The two guys who played soccer together by the fence that had a hole in it. 

“Oi! dumbass, you’re late!” A familiar shout from the entrance to the volleyball gym startled Shoyo. He immediately pressed on his brakes, his bike sending up dirt as it slowed to a halt. 

“Aww did you really get here before me Bakageyama?” Shoyo whined. Hopping off of his bike he put it in its usual place. 

“Obviously, boke! You’re late, what took you so long?” Kageyama asked. 

“I didn’t get much sleep last night,” Shoyo explained. “Nothing to worry about.” 

Kageyama eyed him and Shoyo shuffled his feet nervously. “Whatever, it just better not affect practice.” Then Kageyama turned away, heading towards the gym. 

Shoyo grinned. “Don’t worry, it won’t!” 

“Now come on, let’s get started on your receives before the others get here.” 

The two made their way to the gym, using the spare key Daichi had given them since they always went to morning practice early. It didn’t take very long for the others to show up. 

Shoyo high fived Nishinoya in greeting, and earned a slap on the back from Tanaka that nearly caused him to fall flat on his face. Daichi scolded Tanaka while Suga worriedly asked if he was alright. 

Shoyo gave him a thumbs up and continued doing receives with Kageyama, who was annoyed at the sudden pause. 

Shoyo kept his eyes on the door the entire time, waiting for Coach Ukai to enter. Eventually, he entered, talking to sensei about something and holding a stack of papers. 

Shoyo, springing up to them, ignored the ball that Kageyama had sent his way. The ball fell to the ground with a splat, causing Kageyama to let out a yell.

“Coach!” Shoyo skidded to a halt in front of the two, startling them both and nearly causing Coach Ukai to drop the papers he’s holding. 

“Jeez, how can you be so energetic so early in the morning.” Coach Ukai grumbled. “Anyway what is it?” He asked, quickly righting the papers in his hand as he spoke. 

“Some friends of mine from out of town are visiting next weekend and we were wondering if we could use the gym on Saturday.” Shoyo inquired, bouncing on his toes. 

Coach Ukai shared a look with sensei before shrugging. “Sure, I’m fine with it as long as you clean up afterwards, make sure you mention to the captain too.” 

“Thank you so much!” Shoyo bowed, surprising the two of them again. Coach Ukai ran a hand through his hair, mumbling under his breath. While Takeda just let out a laugh and smiled. 

Shoyo bounded over to where Kageyama was waiting, who held the volleyball underneath his armpit. “What was that all about?” Kageyama asked. 

Shoyo shook his head. “Nothing to worry about, I just have some friends from overseas visiting and I asked the coach if we could use the gym on Saturday.” 

Kageyama just stared at him, Shoyo tilted his head. “Is something the matter?” 

“No, dumbass, let’s just keep practicing.” 

The rest of morning practice went smoothly. And before Shoyo knew it lunch soon arrived. 

Orange: Guys guess what coach Ukai said we could use the gym on Saturday 

Fishingrod: Really? Yay! 😄

Before he could respond, his head started to throb, clenching it in his hands. He turned around to face the assaulter with a whine. “Ow! Bakageyama, what’d you do that for?!” 

Kageyama ignored him. “It’s time for lunch, get off your phone and let’s eat, dumbass.” 

Getting out his lunch, Shoyo sat next to Kageyama. Normally, they would eat lunch in their separate classes and Shoyo would talk to his classmates, but sometimes they got together to have lunch. 

Gathering his bag, he reached inside and began to look for his lunch. Next to him, Kageyama was biting down on his onigiri. He realized he had made one fatal mistake in his rush to get to school in the morning, when he didn’t feel the familiar shape of his bento. Pouting, he grabbed some money from his wallet, getting ready to go buy something from the vending machine. 

“Didn’t pack your lunch today?” Kageyama questioned, it sounded muffled due to the food still in his mouth. “Yeah, I’ll be back with some food, want anything?” 

Swallowing, Kageyama nodded. “Yeah, just get me some milk doesn’t matter what kind.” 

Grabbing the money, Shoyo raced off, eager to practice with Kageyama once they finished eating. On his way to the vending machine, Shoyo passed by Daichi and Suga. The two were having a conversation about something, Shoyo paid no mind to it and skidded to a halt.

“Hey Daichi!” Shoyo shouted, startling the captain and vice captain. He’d completely forgotten to tell Daichi about him and his friends using the gym on Saturday. 

“Hey, Hinata.” Daichi greeted. “Was there something you needed?” 

“Kinda, I already got permission from coach, but some friends from out of town will be visiting on Friday and we planned to use the gym on Saturday.” Shoyo explained.

Daichi turned to Suga and when Suga nodded he turned back to Hinata. “It should be fine if Coach Ukai already said it’s okay, just make sure to clean up afterwards.” 

Shoyo nodded. “Yeah, got it, thanks!” Waving goodbye to the two, Shoyo went to get his lunch and Kageyama’s milk. 

Shoyo loved practicing with Kageyama. He especially enjoyed their moments where they got to practice their special quick attack. During lunch they mostly focused on receiving, since according to Kageyama his sucked. 

“Hey,” Kageyama began, receiving the ball. “These friends of yours, what are they like?” 

“Well, first there’s Gon. He’s very adventurous, energetic, and a kind person. Then there’s Killua, he likes to pull pranks and is kinda scary sometimes but cares about his friends and younger sister. Finally, there’s Alluka, Killua’s younger sister.” Shoyo paused in his explanation focusing on the ball headed towards him. 

“She’s a sweet and kind girl who cares deeply about her older brother.” Shoyo loved all his friends, even Alluka despite not knowing her for very long. 

Suddenly, a light bulb lit up in his head. “Hey, want to come and practice with us on Saturday, it’ll be a lot of fun!”

Kageyama frowned but agreed nonetheless. 

Orange: just letting you guys know that Bakageyama will be joining us on Saturday he may seem super serious and scary at first but he’s really nice and cool I promise!!!

Lightningboi: You think everyone’s scary, Shoyo

Orange: I do not 😡 it’s just going to the bathrooms really scary I ran into Hisoka there once y’know ever since then I’ve been traumatized 

The week flew by and soon it was Friday. Luckily, afternoon practice flew by pretty quickly. The plan was for Shoyo to meet his friends at the train station right after practice. 

“Be careful, you might launch yourself into the ceiling and destroy the little brain cells you have left.” Tsukishima sneered. Shoyo felt as if he was using his Nen power he was bouncing so much. 

“What’s got you so excited Hinata?” Yamaguchi asked from beside Tsukishima. 

Shoyo grinned. “I’m going to be picking up some of my friends from the train station soon! I haven’t seen them in forever!”

“Are these friends as smart as you?” Tsukishima asked sarcastically. Just as Shoyo was about to argue, Daichi interrupted them. “Hey, hey! No fighting, I’m sure Hinata’s friends are good people.” 

“Oi! Boke, stop talking we need to work on our quick attack!”

Drinking a large gulp of water Shoyo frowned looking at his bottle. He shook it a couple of times and when nothing swished around he let out a sigh. “Guess I’m finished.” 

“I can go and get you some more water, Hinata.” Suga offered. Shoyo beamed. “Would you Suga? Thanks!” 

Taking Hinata’s bottle, Suga left. When the doors opened a moment later, Shoyo expected Suga to return with his water bottle. However, to his surprise that didn’t happen. Instead, a warm body collided into his and arms warped around him in a hug. 

Head spinning, Shoyo’s mind took a second to recognize the person. ‘Gon?’ He breathed out. 

Releasing him from the hug, Gon grinned. ‘Hey!’ 

‘I thought I was supposed to pick you guys up at the train station?’ His eyes drifted to Alluka who grinned just as wide as Gon.

‘Well,’ Gon began. ‘Both trains got here super early so we explored Miyagi a bit before getting bored. And when we saw the time we figured we’d come to your school and crash in on your practice.’ 

Shoyo’s eyes sparkled. ‘You came just in time! Practice is going to end in like 20 minutes! You guys can see me and Bakageyama’s special quick attack!’

Then he paused. ‘Where’s Killua?’

‘Here.’

Everyone turned around to see the pale, blue eyed, white haired teen entering. With a rather anxious Suga who was holding Shoyo’s water bottle. ‘Killua!’

Running up to his friend, they high fived once in the air and then down below. Then turning to both Gon and Alluka and giving them high fives simultaneously. 

“Uh, kid, are these your friends?” Coach Ukai asked calmly. His gaze was scrutinizing the trio. 

“Yeah!” Switching to Japanese, Shoyo introduced his friends one by one. “The white haired one is Killua.” 

Killua held his hand in the air with a “yo.” 

“The guy in the green jacket is Gon!”

“N-nice to meet you!” Gon stuttered. It seemed he still wasn’t quite used to the language yet. 

Shoyo’s gaze drifted over to Alluka and gave her a smile. “And this is Alluka, she’s slightly shy to people she hasn’t met yet.” 

Alluka gave a small smile in return. 

Bowing to the coach, he apologized. “Sorry! I had no idea they would come early.” 

Coach shook his head. “Nah, it’s fine, they can stay and watch as long as they don’t cause any trouble.” 

With that said, Shoyo showed them his and Kageyama’s quick attack after introducing a rather quiet Kageyama. Gon was in pure awe seeing him slam the ball down with his eyes closed and demanded to try it. 

He got it the first try to everyone’s surprise and when asked if he’d played volleyball, Gon replied with a sheepishly “not really,” shocking everyone once again. Killua, after seeing Gon do it, wanted to try it as well. When he got it the first try they gave a round of high fives to everyone, despite some people still being frozen in shock. 

With practice over, Shoyo waved goodbye to his teammates along with his friends. About to make their way to Shoyo’s house, they got interrupted by a gurgle. Glancing towards Gon, who seemed rather flustered, they all let out a sigh. ‘Sorry! I’m just really hungry!’

‘Those meat buns you mentioned in the chat, can we please go get some?’ Gon’s adorable puppy dog eyes practically melted Shoyo on the spot, how could he say no to that face? 

‘Will the store even be open now?’ Killua wondered, hands in his pockets. 

Shoyo shrugged, ‘probably not but we can wait.’

Grabbing his bike, they made their way to the store and waited for a while. While waiting, Shoyo eagerly told everyone about what was going on with volleyball. How they had lost to Aoba Johsai, yet won against Date Tech all in great detail.

His friends eagerly listened, but he could tell Gon had some trouble with all the rules. When Coach Ukai finally showed up, he let out a sigh at the sight of them, but let them in. 

They purchased their meat buns, Shoyo offering to pay for them, but gave Killua a questioning look when he saw chocolates thrown in. Killua whistled innocently, neither denying or admitting that he was the one who had put them there.

They talked about all sorts of things on their way to Shoyo’s house, while munching on their meat buns. Despite all the bad things that had happened to them over the years, Shoyo was glad that their friendship still stayed the same. 

He wondered what it would have been like, had he not taken the Hunter Exam all those years ago. And as a result would not have met Gon, Killua, and Alluka. Life definitely wouldn’t have been the same that was for sure.

In the end, Shoyo was happy that he had made that decision all those years ago. There were some sad bits, but that was simply a part of life. Everyone couldn’t be happy all the time. 

Tomorrow, they would be going to the gym and Kageyama would be joining them. Shoyo couldn’t wait.


End file.
